


It’s You And Me, Always

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Episode: s12e16 Ladies Drink Free, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Those words. Goddamn did they do things to him. Make him light up inside like a fucking furnace.





	It’s You And Me, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/159204052680/those-words-goddamn-did-they-do-things-to-him)

Those words. Goddamn did they do things to him. Make him light up inside like a fucking furnace.

“It’s you and me. Always.”

Deans jaw is starting to ache. He loves that, when he’s so gone on Sam’s cock that it hurts, when he can barely breathe, when all he can taste is Sam.

Whenever Dean’s mouth is on him, Sam seems to leak precome even more, gasping each time it pulses out of him, gripping Dean’s hair and pushing his head down, asking for it harder, faster, deeper.

“Don’t stop, Dean. Please.”

There’s no chance of that, not tonight.

Sam keeps a firm hand on Dean’s head as he works on him, his plush lips catching on the head of his cock and tightening, cheeks hollowing for a second before he swallows Sam up again. Dean has a hand wrapped around the base, twisting and massaging Sam’s erection or teasing his balls with light brushes of his fingertips.

Dean pushes his nose into Sam’s pubic hair and widens his fingers against his stomach, keeping his brother down against the bed. They’re both determined to mess all the sheets up good tonight. Hell, after they’re done Dean might drag Sam back to his own room and fuck him again, why not?

Everything that’s been happening recently with the British Men of Letters has gotten them both rattled. Dean especially has been on edge, but the look on Sam’s face when that douche Mick had told them they had separate rooms at the hotel, like it was nothing, was the final straw.

Separate rooms. No way.

Of course they couldn’t react, even though Sam had been adorably flustered by the suggestion, but they put it down to not being used to staying in three star hotels when they work. Minus three star motels were more their style.

Dean set his bag on the double bed in his room and waited ten minutes before striding down the corridor and knocking on Sam’s door, not expecting to be dragged inside by the collar and kissed to within an inch of his life.

“The bathroom is bigger than the rooms we usually stay in, Dean,” Sam had panted against Dean’s lips, tugging his zipper down while backing him up towards the bed.

“Yeah… the guys a dick, but this place is awesome. Want me to blow you?”

“Yeah, fuck yeah.” Sam claimed Dean’s mouth again and pulled him closer with an arm around his waist, and with quite a lot of enthusiasm from Dean it wasn’t long until they were both naked and laid out.

“Hey, Dean…”

Glancing up from mouthing his way down Sam’s stomach, Dean met Sam’s lust filled gaze.

“It’s you and me. Always.”

Dean thinks about those words again while pressing a finger into Sam’s ass, giving his brother just enough to make him come with a broken off cry, his back curving into a beautiful arch, his hand slipping from Dean’s neck to pull at the sheets.

Dean takes it all, he has to if he doesn’t want to choke, but the truth is he loves this too. He can be a bit of a priss (Sam’s words not his) when it comes to gross stuff, and he hasn’t always been a huge fan of jizz. But everything about Sam gets under Dean’s skin, makes him feverish to claim it, including the sticky result of his orgasm.

“God,” Sam moans, stroking a hand over his nipples as he tries to catch his breath. His hair is all fanned out on the pillow and he looks as messy and rumpled as the sheets they’ve ruined.

Kneeling up, Dean licks his lips slowly and fists his cock. He could easily just jerk off over Sam’s chest, but he wants to savor tonight. Make use of the rooms that they’re not paying for on their fake credit cards.

“Get some clothes on, Sammy.” Dean slaps Sam’s thigh. “We’re gonna empty the mini bar first though.”

“You don’t have to get me drunk to fuck me,” Sam laughs, sitting up and kissing Dean, chasing the taste of himself on his lips.

“Lets swing by reception for some more little shampoo bottles too,” Dean smirks, clambering off the bed, his cock still hard and swaying around.

Sam grabs Dean’s shirt off the floor and flings it at him.

“Cover yourself up. And don’t forget the lube.”


End file.
